


What Were You Thinking?!

by TheKeeperOfFate



Series: The Lion and the Wolf [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Helpful Cole (Dragon Age), M/M, Sera Being Sera, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperOfFate/pseuds/TheKeeperOfFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the tale of how Scout Jim and Mia Rutherford fell in love. Expect a lot of fun times as the lovable but clumsy Jim tries to win over Mia and the object of his hero worship: Cullen Rutherford.</p><p>This is Scout Jim's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Truthful_Liar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthful_Liar/gifts), [SilentSlayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSlayer/gifts), [Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind/gifts).



Between gossiping of how the Tevinter Magister almost charred the Commander’s quarters and a fierce tongue lashing from Sister Leliana after falling asleep during one of her meetings in the war room, I was worn out and eager for the day to end but it was not to be.

Sister Leliana glared at me as she handed me a report signed by Scout Harding for the Commander. Apparently, the survival of Joshua Trevelyan and the heroism Cullen displayed as he protected the Herald of Andraste inspired many simple folk to join the Inquisition.

Like me, they began to worship the ground Ser Cullen Rutherford walked on. Unfortunately, the man always glared at me and would always berate me for my mistakes. (It’s not my fault that I really like him! I mean- not in a romantic way! I’d like to become like him someday!)

So there I was, grumbling to myself incessantly as I entered the throne room- only to bump into a beautiful, raven haired woman with grey eyes. She was clad in the most ornate of robes and smiled coyly as she placed the now crumpled report into my hands.  (Oh Maker…so pretty)

“S-Sorry!” She giggled as she bowed slightly and rushed off towards the stables. A bald elf with appraising eyes followed her and I remembered that he was the elf who helped us to find Skyhold. I moved to greet him and perhaps to introduce myself but the elf rushed outside as quickly as he appeared.

Everyone in Skyhold was _always_ busy with something and never had time to greet me or get to know me. I was just Scout Jim to them.

_“Oh ? You need a message sent? Ask Scout Jim.”_

_“What’s that? Your sword’s rusting? Give it to Scout Jim.”_

_“Cullen’s in a bad mood huh? Send Scout Jim.”_

_“Sera wants to know if Cullen’s seeing anyone? Send her to Scout Jim.”_

_“The Inquisitor wants herbs for his alchemy? No worries. Scout Jim will deliver it.”_

(Ugh…)

I loved my work though. As much as everyone disregarded me, it was nice to know that I contributed to the efforts to stop the Elder One. Delivering updates and reports to the advisors was a thankless job and I…uh-

I scratched at my chest and flushed. (Ah shit.)

The report- Cullen must be waiting for it!

I raced through the rotunda and fumbled for the door leading to Cullen’s tower. I let out a brief sigh of relief when I saw that Cullen was not at his desk but outside on the battlement that joined his tower to Joshua’s.  My heart pounded as I approached and led out the report, blushing and stammering as I saw him with tensed up shoulders and a sad look in his eyes. (Oh no! Don’t be sad Cullen! I didn’t mean be so late…)

“Commander! The report you wanted from Sister Leliana…” My voice gave way as he turned to face me with a fire in his eyes that made me want to jump off the battlements in fear.

“WHAT?” Cullen spat as his angry look intensified. I heard a small sniffle behind him and saw the Inquisitor dressed for battle, his back to me as he looked out into the distance.

“The report…y-you wanted.” I forced out.

In that moment my eyes shifted back to Cullen, who admittedly looked like he was on the verge of assaulting me. I turned to leave with my tail between my legs and when suddenly I heard Inquisitor Trevelyan speak. His voice was cut short as I reached the door leading to the Inquisitor’s tower.

I heard the wet noise of lips moving in unison and imagine my surprise as I turned to look- Cullen Rutherford; the resident eligible bachelor of Skyhold was kissing the Inquisitor.  (Yes! This is so awesome- Sera! I must tell Sera!)

I raced through Joshua’s quarters and into the tavern. That weird blonde boy was smiling as I darted by and fell face first into the elven rogue’s room after tripping on the barrel she kept outside.

“What the shite…Ugh- It’s you!” She scoffed as she pointed to the Arcanist in her arms as they chugged down a tankard of ale, leaving me to pick myself up. “What you’s want Jimmy…? I- I’m with my Widdles. Go away you.”

“Cullen’s kissing Josh on the battlements!” I practically screamed. It took a moment for the pair to realize what I had said but soon the room erupted in giddy giggles and high-pitched shouts as Sera and Dagna climbed out of the window onto the roof and started dancing and cheering as they cheered the men on.

 

\---

_Cullen-Wullen and Josh-Posh_

_Sittin’ in a tree_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_First comes_ …uh

\---

 

Sera giggled as she forgot the lines and Dagna kissed her lips. I flushed as the women pointed up towards the battlements and cheered even louder as Josh shouted out in anger.

“SERA I’m going to kill you! _Fen’Harel ma halam!_ ”

 Sera jumped off the roof with her pants down as Josh followed her. I vthen saw a movement of red and brown. Cullen was coming towards the tavern. He didn’t look happy as he stood in front of the doorway and blocked Dagna and I from leaving. I then realized that I still had the report in my hand.

“Report.”

“What?” Cullen looked at me with a bamboozled look that I wish I could imitate. With a face like that, women would fall for me like it was out of fashion.

“I-I mean…here’s the report you wanted, s-sir.”

“Oh. Oh right. Thank you Jim.” Cullen flushed and allowed me to leave but he gave Dagna an angry look as I quickly rushed back to the rookery with a racing heart.

(Whew!)


	2. The Loud One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got to meet Mia.

Months later, the Inquisitor and Commander Cullen publically announced their relationship (in front of Joshua’s mother, an asp of a woman) and adopted an elven girl they found in Honnleath. Skyhold was filled with love and laughter from the union of Trevelyan, Rutherford and their new addition to their little family. (Awww…)

Joshua ended up going somewhere with Master Solas and a few others. Thus when the Commander woke up and dropped his little Sulahn at the Imperial Court Enchanter’s quarters (Maker I hate that woman! She doesn’t like anything I do!), it was up to me to help the servant he asked to fetch him breakfast for himself and the Inquisitor’s sister.

I made sure that the servant didn’t reveal that I was the one who spoke to the cook to give up some fruits and wine for the Commander. I then went about my business once I knew that Cullen had a good breakfast. I had to look after the man when the Inquisitor wasn’t around. The Commander was a man who loved his work, Joshua and Sulahn as well but he never took care of himself.  (He needs to start taking care of himself)

Leliana wasn’t amused when I was late to one of her meetings again. She sat me down afterward and gave me a talking to along with Charter, who admittedly looked quite amused as Sister Leliana glared.

“Scout Jim.” Leliana began as she circled the stool I was seated on. I had to keep myself from staring at her face because I knew of the Warden’s lover- I knew all the stories and I knew that I could end up like the fools who dared to mess with her. (I wouldn’t deserve such but I have been slacking…) She stopped in front of me and glared again. “You better have a good reason for all this late coming.”

“I-I…” My mouth ran dry an all that came out was small yelp that made Charter pull Leliana aside. I could see that the elf trusted me; it was only the matter that I was mostly late for the meetings and I never did anything correctly. I was about to speak when I felt a hand at my shoulder and empathic eyes that looked into my soul. Cole’s sudden appearance startled the pair who stood opposite me.

“He was helping people.” The strange boy spoke in a monotone that sent a shiver through my skin. He turned to me and smiled as he nodded and then sent a glare towards the spymaster. “Why are you angry Leliana? Jim is helping. More than you will ever know.”

“He’s helping?” The spymaster looked at the boy with confusion in her eyes. For once, Leliana turned to me with a look that echoed of sorrow. Charter nodded to me from behind the spymaster and grinned at me.

“I told you that you’re being too hard on him.” The elf giggled as she smiled at Leliana and I saw the redhead grin at me.

“Just what have you gotten yourself into Jim?”

“N-Nothing bad, I can assure you that Sister Nightingale.” I nervously grinned at Leliana as she helped me up from the stool and sighed as she pointed to the door that leads to Josephine’s office.

“I know better than to question Cole. If you’re helping someone, then keep helping. Just make sure than your tasks don’t suffer for it.”

I nodded as the spymaster and her second-in-command left me with the weird boy. Cole smiled at me with a knowingness that unsettled me somewhat as he took my hand and shook it.

“Thank you for looking after the Commander. He is a good man and he loves his family but…” Cole’s voice broke slightly and he shook his head. “You are his brother in a way- more so than his real brother. A secret brother.”

“Cullen has a brother?”

“ _I know he will hate Joshua. I know he will hate me. But I love Josh and my sisters love him as well. I hope he never comes to know of the Inquisitor._   It is too late. They are here.”

“Who’s here?” I asked as I lifted a brown brow and tilted my head sideways in bamboozlement. The boy smiled at me as he led me towards the entrance of the throne room and pointed towards a group that climbed out of a large carriage. I saw Josh help a pair of blondes out of the carriage and a man with a toddler in his arms as a loud woman appraised the Inquisitor. Cullen then appeared from his tower and I saw him cringe as he saw the man and women with his lover.

 _“Oh no…my family is here!”_ I heard Cole rasp as Cullen approached his family. My time was free for the moment until Leliana or someone else needed me to do something for them, so I decided to move closer, perhaps get Cullen’s attention when he needs someone to help his family move into Skyhold. (I would love to get to know the Commander’s family…)

That was when I saw…her.

Maker, my heart pounded as I saw the woman kiss at Josh’s cheek. She had dark blonde hair that curled slightly as she pulled away and talked her brother’s ear off. She was so beautiful; I thought I was looking at the Maker’s embodiment of beauty. I wanted to walk over there and introduce myself.

“Scout Jim! Come here!” Cullen called and my heart sang. (Yes!) I obediently moved over to him and helped his family to move into the rooms above the gardens. I trudged up a large travel case to the room of Cullen’s older sister. He told me that she was the loud one and that her name was Mia.

_Mia…_

What a beautiful name.

“Hello there.” A sweet but shrill voice pierced the silence as a hand touched my shoulder. I let out a yelp as I turned too quickly. I fell on top of the owner of the hand. “Oh dear…”

“I-I am so…” I cried as I pulled away from the golden strands and I saw her- in front of me…smiling, blushing…oh Maker, my cheeks caught on fire in that moment. “…H-Hello.”

I helped Cullen’s sister to her feet and chuckled when she pulled my hood over my short brown hair. A slight shiver went through me as I felt her fingers touch my hair.

“Thank you for carrying my things. What’s your name, good sir?”

“J-Jim.”

“I’m…”

“Mia.”

“You know my name?” The woman gave me a sultry smile.

“Cul- I mean the Commander told me.”

“Are you one of his scouts? His favorite maybe?”

I giggled at her question.

“More like nemesis. I’m not really good at what I do.”

“Really? A handsome lad like you? I couldn’t tell.”

H-Handsome? She thinks I’m handsome?!

“I…I need to go!” I stammered as I turned. I was so eager to run away that I ran face first into the doorframe. Mia let out a gasp as I staggered to the floor and she pulled me over to her bed.

“Oh my…are you alright?”

“Ouch…my head…” I moaned as I leaned against her fingers as she checked for any cuts or scrapes. She let out a small sigh of relief. “You’re really pretty.”

(Why did you say that?!)

“I know that I’m pretty but thank you for telling me.” Mia tittered as she kissed my throbbing forehead and smiled as she led me over to the door. “I really like you Jim. I hope I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I will.”

“I will or…you will?”

“I- I mean…you will see me tomorrow.” I stammered as Mia kissed my cheek and winked at me.

“Good. I look forward to it.”

(Me too, Mia. Me too…)

 

 

 


End file.
